


I Tell The Stars My Fantasies (they keep them safe for me)

by Oriki-Miitad (Sneaking_UnicornWitch)



Series: Oriki's Codywan Week 2020 submissions [6]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Codywan Week, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fantasy, Force Sex(Star Wars), Hand Jobs, Kinks, M/M, Master/Padawan Kink, Not Beta Read, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Praise Kink, Realised Fantasy, Smut, neck biting, soft D/s, very inappropriate use of the force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:46:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25656121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sneaking_UnicornWitch/pseuds/Oriki-Miitad
Summary: Obi-Wan’s always had a fantasy, he’s not even sure where he picked it up. Cody agrees to explore it with him.Master/Padawan!Kink
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Oriki's Codywan Week 2020 submissions [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854682
Comments: 11
Kudos: 144
Collections: Codywan Week, Codywanweek 2020





	I Tell The Stars My Fantasies (they keep them safe for me)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Codywan Week 2020 day 6. Prompt: Fantasy.
> 
> I'm on tumblr [here](https://oriki-miitad.tumblr.com/), come say hi!
> 
> There’s mentions of it in the story itself, but because it’s important - this has been negotiated and there’s aftercare, a healthy way of exploring kinks together. RACK, people!

“Well, Padawan?”

Obi-Wan looked up from where he’d been vaguely attempting meditation since they’d run through the scene, and his breath hitched. Cody had come out of the ‘fresher, wearing a set of Obi-Wan’s tunics and robes in place of his usual plastoid. It made him look smaller. 

“So you think you’re ready for your exam?”

Obi-Wan didn’t have to try to school his facial expression into something approaching nervous. His heart felt like it was going to beat its way out of his chest. “Yes?” 

Cody moved forward, not tripping on the long robe once. There's a slight scowl to his tone. “What was that?”

“I mean, Yes, Master.”

“Right. Up you come, young one.” Cody said, with an indulgently authoritarian tone. He had obviously been paying attention. 

In a few seconds Obi-Wan was stood before him, wearing only his inner tunic. He slouched slightly so their height difference was exaggerated and he had to bend his neck up to make eye contact. Then his gaze flickered to the door. They had locked it, but enough of the 212th knew the override that there was always a possibility of interruption. The thought flooded him with hot want. He could feel Cody’s heat through the robes, breaths puffing on his cheeks.

Cody’s hands were on his chest. Obi-Wan felt lips on his neck, swallowing back a moan when the kiss turned to a bite. There was a tightening warmth spreading down his body as he squirmed trying to adjust his arousal. 

He was already panting by the time Cody stepped away again, his imagination running on overdrive.

“You know what you have to do, Padawan,” Cody murmured, sitting down on the desk chair with his legs apart. Obi-Wan could see the fabric of his leggings and tunic tenting, and licked his lips. He reached out a hand, but dropped it as Cody raised an eyebrow and tutted. “No hands, remember.”

Another jolt of pleasure, and he sat back down on the floor, moving into his meditation position. He closed his eyes and looked down into the Force for the warm dawn that was his Commander. No, he corrected himself, his Master. 

There was warm arousal curling around the other man, and he plucked at it with his fingers. Cody’s eyes were already blown wide, his want evident. He wrapped the sensations closer around his Master, reaching out with the Force tentatively, providing slight pressure around the head of his cock. Cody’s thighs jumped and he moaned out a small “Good.” Smiling at the encouragement he slipped the grip down, sending rippling waves of warm pressure along the shaft. Cody’s hips bucked up into nothing, unable to control the feeling in any way. Another phantom caress, this time to his balls.

Obi-Wan pulled slightly, timing it with a nudge to both nipples, and kept the pulsing waves going. 

The sensation was all but unknown to Cody, given Obi-Wan’s frequent admonishments to his ex-Padawan on ‘inappropriate use of the Force’ he’d not brought his skills into the bedroom before. Cody wondered if he’d perhaps been projecting.

“That’s it, little one, make your Master feel good.” Cody looked like he was struggling to keep himself from spilling over the edge. “You’re doing so well for me, little one.”

Obi-Wan could feel the lust tightening around them both, tugged it through the Force, and passed the idea of a moan to Cody, echoing it with his own voice. His own cock was pressed uncomfortably between his waistband and thigh, but he knew he was too close to coming himself if he adjusted it. 

It had been long minutes, and Cody was puffing out breaths tinged with small whines, unable to form words any more. His hips still rose up from the chair whenever the waves of pressure crested over his head while his hands had moved to grab the sides of the chair, knuckles white. Obi-Wan knew he must be getting close. He could sense Cody’s lust, as well as the feelings of pride and praise and pleasure directed towards him. 

Time to pull out the stops. With little flutters sent to cascade down his chest and thighs, he increased the speed of the pressure on Cody’s cock twisting it a little to the left the way he knew he liked. As he pulled the other man’s balls he solidified in the Force the idea of teeth on Cody’s neck and bit down, hard. 

Cody shouted out as his hips rose fully out of the chair, back arching between knees and shoulders. Obi-Wan maintained the suction at his neck and the waves on his cock, wringing his orgasm out of him. Finally Cody shook his head from side to side, overstimulated, and Obi-Wan dialled back his touches, softening them to gentle strokes of his hair, his sides, his back. 

The damp stain on Cody’s leggings grew. He looked remarkably rumpled for someone with so many layers on, it really was an art. His chest was visibly rising and falling, a sheen of sweat on his forehead. Eventually Cody came back to himself, speaking softly in his earlier tone.

“I think you passed that one with flying colours, my Padawan. But you look a little uncomfortable there. Won’t you let your Master help you with that?”

With that Cody moved to stand above him, twisting a hand into his hair. He pulled his head back, forcing him to lie down on the floor, and straddled his legs. Cody fisted his tunics up and his leggings down, freeing his aching cock to the cool air of the berth, and began to jerk him off. 

"Master," Obi-Wan moaned, his head thrashing on the floor. "Master."

Cody raised an eyebrow, peering detachedly down at him. 

"Look at yourself, Padawan," Cody whispered, pulling Obi-Wan’s hair to make him look down his torso at his leaking cock. Obi-Wan’s face was flushed, the blush sinking down the V of his tunic. “So needy for your Master, we should’ve been doing this for so long.”

A moan. “Master, we  _ shouldn’t _ ,” he panted, even as his hands scrabbled at the floor. Cody’s hand moved to his hip holding them down, preventing him from bucking up. He tried to move up into the touches to his cock, but Cody was too strong. 

“It’s like you’re  _ made _ for this, young one. So perfect like this, laid out for me.”

Obi-Wan’s hands moved up to Cody’s arms, grabbing at the scratchy fabric of the robe. His breathing hitched, shoving his head back onto the floor with a thumb, his legs pistoning in the small amount of room he was afforded between the floor and Cody’s hand. He locked his gaze onto Cody, mouth open and panting every breath, small whines and moans getting more frequent, begging to come, please Master please.

“Sssh, Padawan. I’ve got you, I’ll take care of you,” Cody increased the pressure in his hand, moving the one from Obi-Wan’s hip to tweak his nipples, hard. He whispered out promises and praise, how his Padawan was being so good for him, taking this so well, such a sweet boy. Obi-Wan felt like he was falling, flying, losing himself in the sensations and honeyed words. 

“That’s it, little one. Let go for your Master.”

Obi-Wan’s eyes closed, his hands still fisting fabric, and his knees locked as his hips rocked forwards. He moaned louder, higher, as Cody twisted his hands around his cock. Cody leant down over him, and whispered right in his ear. “Come for me, my Padawan.”

With that Obi-Wan was over the edge, into white noise, he was moaning but he couldn’t hear past the rushing in his ears as his core squeezed tight, waves of heat and pleasure moving through him. Come marked his tunic, as his cock pulsed. Slowly he opened his eyes, looking up at Cody who wore an indulgent expression. 

“Given that I think you managed to get some on your collarbone, I’m guessing you liked that?” 

All Obi-Wan could do was nod, still breathing heavily. He grasped towards Cody when the other man got off him, startling as his leggings were removed. He clumsily sat up, pulling his tunics overhead. Cody stripped off the borrowed clothing, draping it over the back of the chair. Hopefully the ship’s laundry wouldn’t look at him too strangely for having so many sets in the wash this week. Cody went off into the ‘fresher before returning with a couple of wet flannels and two glasses of water. He took the wet cloth from Cody, wiping himself clean, and stood. Throwing the flannels into the sink through the open door, he then grabbed Cody and pulled the two of them onto the bed. He sipped the water he was handed, and thanked Cody. 

“You enjoyed that then?”

His blush returned, but Cody laid a hand on his shoulder, turning him to make eye contact. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of, I like exploring fantasies with you. I don’t think any less of you.”

“Yes, thank you  _ cyare _ , I did. Enjoy that, I mean.” 

“Good,” Cody smiled at him. “I’d be up for doing that again for you sometime, you know.”

“Really? It’s not… It’s not a bit weird?”

“You liked it, I liked it. Everyone wins. And I’d no idea phantom Force touches could be so nice when they’re not being used to stop me being hit by grenades. Just... maybe not in briefings, please. Not sure I could manage that.”

“I’ll bear that in mind, my dear Commander.”

Cody sits back against the wall of the bunk, sipping his water, stroking a gentle hand down Obi-Wan’s side. He realises a few minutes later that his partner has fallen asleep, and rearranges them to be a little more comfortable. No point getting back-ache. Needle would somehow know exactly how it happened and he’s been moaned at enough already. He sets the glasses on the floor, pulls the blanket around them, and kisses the top of Obi-Wan’s head. Obi-Wan moves in closer, and he lets himself fall into the black of sleep that had been wrapping around him, arms full of his  _ kar _ .

**Author's Note:**

> The only Mando’a in this should be: _kar_ , star; _cyare_ , dear, lover.


End file.
